


Specs

by sw33n3y



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/sw33n3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This series is based on two images of the lads and their eye wear. The first image, from Runner, is the refined version of a still in one of my videos ('The Beat'). The second, is from a moment in Fugitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specs

[ **Medium size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/75375/75375_original.jpg)

[ **Large size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/74835/74835_original.jpg)

  


[ **Medium size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/80122/80122_original.jpg)

[ **Large size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/75867/75867_original.jpg)

  
  


[ **Small size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/77168/77168_original.jpg)

[ **Larger size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/76794/76794_original.jpg)

  
  


[ **Small size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/77986/77986_original.jpg)

[ **Larger size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/77425/77425_original.jpg)

  
  


[ **Small size >** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/78843/78843_original.jpg)

[ **Larger size >** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/78275/78275_original.jpg)

  
  


[ **Small size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/79440/79440_original.jpg)

[ **Larger size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/78886/78886_original.jpg)

  
  


oooOOOooo


End file.
